Most Wanted
by Aries Phoenix Prime
Summary: When a normal girl, on her way to college and to a job at the NSA. Things turned for the worse as the police force accused her for bank robbery, but she didn't do the act itself. There's only two roads she can take, light or dark...
1. Season 1, Episode 1: Lured

**Why i'm ignoring the other fanfictions? My mind keeps running out of good ideas, because its taking too long to write normally.**

**Anyways, inspired from the upcoming game: BattleField: Hardline.**

* * *

(December 21, 2016)

(New York City - Central Station - Exterior. 8:10PM)

(Weather: Snowy)

Blaze's POV: Just got off the train that took even longer to get here. I'm just a normal girl feeling glad to enter into a collage, just turned 20. Like your typical american with no bad ties to the police, nor the feds. My dream was to be an NSA agent, taking advanced crime investigation courses. Everything was fine and cheerful, until this happened...

* * *

(From a T.V news stand)

Civilian: Guys! Look at this!

News Reporter: We're live at a car chase from a bank heist, near to central station and... Holy crap! It crashed onto the bottom doors, four guys against the entire NYPD unit. They're aren't going to last long without some-

Gunman (Arabic Language): Stop filming this, stupid chopper!

They opened fired on the chopper, but backed off in time.

Blaze tried to run back inside. She slips down the stairs that leads to the streets, knocking her out quickly.

The four gunman sees her, one of them puts a gun on her hand and submits defeat.

She wakes back up, and surprised that a AK-74M was in the palm of her hands.

Officer: Hands in the air!

Blaze: WHAT?! I'm not the... DAMNIT!

Officer: You have the right to remain silent!

* * *

Blaze's POV: I didn't expect for this to happen, things turned upside down quite quickly. One moment, nothing wrong and the next, framed... Will i ever get myself out of this one?


	2. Episode 2: Firestorm

(December 22, 2016)

(Washington, DC - Union Depository - Parking Lot. 1:00PM)

Meanwhile, a van parks in the lot. They didn't look like the friendly type. They were planning to steal the F.B.I and CIA's retirement funds, with over 350 million dollars. Intentions unknown. They relay the plans.

Leader: Ok, Jarodrim. You're going to the tunnel, you'll find a drill that can cut through the vault walls. Aryion, you're gonna handle the helicopter for the escape. Make no mistake, the police or the F.B.I will be on your asses. The rest, follow me.

* * *

(Union Depository - Security Room)

Guards of the Depository were extremely equipped, ACR's, M16A3's and had a juggernaut suits in-case. This was not going to be easy, but not impossible to pull off.

Guard: Are you guys getting anything for christmas?

Guard #2: Dunno, maybe a Dragonstrider CVR-12 car. Since i have 1.5 million dollars in hand.

Guard: Don't say that out loud, someone could rob you.

Guard #2: Screw you... I could get you something after i... Huh?

Guard: What's wrong?

Guard #2: I'm seeing four guys at the main hall, and they don't look friendly... Oh shit! They're holding up the hall, heavily armed. From their point they're robbing the bank!

Guard: Get to the armory, i'll call the SWAT teams to assist.

(Calling)

Receiver: 911 SWAT Team, what's your emergency?

Guard: We got robbers at the Union Depository, armed to the teeth. Send any nearby units to our location!

Receiver: We got 5 to 8 units moving onto the bank, ETA: 6 minutes.

Guard: Thanks for the good news.

* * *

(Union Depository - Lobby)

They were hearing in on the call, they had about 6 minutes before the Police force arrive.

Leader: Looks like we're aren't going to take our time. Aryion, what's the status?

Aryion: Police, SWAT and F.B.I mixed right in, at this rate. Driving's like a suicide option. I'll use the chopper, but it can't be close to the bank or on the street. It has to be on the railways near the harbor.

Leader: That's what i've expected for robbing a Federal bank. Jarodrim, have you obtained the drill?

Jarodrim: Got it, no one in sight.

Leader: Don't use it until we're in the vault.

Jarodrim: Yes sir.

Gunman: What should we do? We're outnumbered.

Leader: Hold the doorway, avoid the windows if you can. I'll try to get to the manager's room.

* * *

(Union Depository - 6th Floor - Manager's Office. 2 minutes remaining)

The leader was heading up to the office, in order to find the keycard to the vault.

This leader wasn't a stranger to criminal warfare. since he was 15, now 36. And possibly pulling one of the greatest heist in american history.

Manager: What's going on?! I can't reach anyone!

Leader: No one's gonna help you, so i'm taking this keycard. Try anything or your brains will be all over the room, understand?

Manager: OK, just get out of here!

* * *

(Union Depository - Front Doors)

The Police, SWAT and F.B.I crowded the doors, the two gunman remained. Hostages were stuck, if attempted to leave. They will shoot them on site. The law enforcement pleaded to lend them over the hostages.

SWAT Officer: This is the police, please surrender the hostages. Or we're will shoot!

Gunman: We will not leave in shame! Keep away from us. Otherwise, we will kill them!

SWAT Officer: You asked for this! Open fire!

They unleashed a hail of bullets, but the gunmen moved out the way in time. The battle begins...


End file.
